What the Daylight Holds
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: The Sequel to What the Darkness Brings. Rukia's silver blue eyes sparkled with amusement and mischeif. "Let's blaze up!" She practically sang. And that's how it all started. GrimmIchi, RukiHime, ToshiKarin.
1. Chapter 1

What the Daylight Holds

**Disclaimer: **_My name is Anemone. Zoom Text makes everything difficult, so my recommendation is to never be a blindo, and I do not own Bleach._

_**AN: This is the sequel to What the Darkness Brings. Yet another multi-chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Dedicated to slyswn28. Thanks for being there Sly-sama.**_

What are the perks of being a Shinigami or an Espada? The main one, the one that Rukia and Grimmjow were using to sneak into the principal's office, was speed. Invisibility, or the fact that it took humans with Spiritual Pressure to see them, was also something to appreciate.

()()()

_Rukia and Grimmjow were standing in the middle of the school hallway. They had just gotten back from exterminating a troublesome Hollow, and were now facing the principal, who was raiding a locker and holding a bag. A student standing before him, stuttering excuses for how said bag ended up in his locker._

"_What the fuck are you babbling about, Shinigami?" Grimmjow raised a thin blue brow questioningly at the short, raven haired Soul Reaper before him. _

"_We should take that." Rukia stated, pointing at the small bag the man was holding. _

"_You heard me, Espada," Rukia's silver blue eyes sparkled with mischief. _

"_Yeah, I heard you, but I don't think you're thinking clearly." _

"_I'm thinking quite sanely, actually. Now do you wanna do it or not?"_

_A slow smile spread across the Sixth Espada's lips. "Why the hell not? It might be fun."_

_With that conversation, Rukia and Grimmjow had abandoned their Gigai and sped toward the principal's office at top Shunpo and Sonido. _

_()()()_

Grimmjow stood watch while Rukia dashed into the room. Whether it was empty or not didn't matter, since she was in her Soul Reaper form. The only reason the Espada had to play lookout was on the off chance someone with Spirit Energy walked by.

Three minutes after she entered the room, she ran out, holding the sought after bag in her hands. "Got it~!" She practically sang.

"Tch, took ya long enough. I could've done it in half the time." Grimmjow mumbled, usual smirk replaced with a scowl. He was usually the one doing delinquent acts, and he didn't like letting the goody-goody Shinigami one-up him.

Rukia smirked, silver blues sparkling. "Don't sulk, Grimmjow. Just think about how you're gonna get Ichigo to go along with our plans."

Grimmjow's trademark smirk appeared once more. "Oh, I've got some ideas about that-" He began. He was cut short by a flare of enormous Spiritual Pressure. "Oh, fuck," he growled.

"This is bad," Rukia said, discarding her joking manner because this Spiritual Pressure called for nothing but seriousness.

"Heh, hangin' with the enemy now, are ya Grimmjow? Aizen-sama won' be pleased."

Grimmjow's electric blue orbs narrowed in disgust as he turned to face the silver haired ex-shinigami. "What are you doing here, Ichimaru?" The blue haired male growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come ta take ya home." Gin's ever-present smile widened. "Aizen-sama wishes to speak with ya."

"Tch, it's not like I'm disobeying him. He said I could come here."

"But I don' recall him sayin' ya could fraternize with the likes of _them._" Gin spat, pointing to Rukia. "You only had permission to play with the substitute." Crimson eyes opened with menace. "Let's go find out what your punishment is, shall we?"

"Tell the brat I'll be back soon," Grimmjow said with a wave to Rukia.

"Will do," the girl promised with a nod of her head.

()()()

Melding into her Gigai, Rukia pocketed the bag she had been holding and returned to class. She had missed about half the day, and her temperamental teacher was nothing short of furious.

"My apologies," Rukia said with a slight bow. "I suddenly came down with something, so I went to the nurse." The smile that spread across her face after this blatant lie was uttered seemed so genuine that the teacher had no further questions.

Rukia slid into her seat next to Orihime, grabbing the girl's hand and bringing it to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"Psst, Rukia!" The girl turned at the hiss, blue orbs meeting chocolate brown ones.

"Yes, Ichigo?" She asked sweetly.

"Knock off the sugar queen act, bunny freak. Where's Grimmjow?"

"Oh," her eyes filled with nervousness for a second before she forced it away with feigned happiness. "He said to tell you that he'd be back soon. He took a little trip home to visit with Aizen."

At the mention of the uber overlord's name, Ichigo leapt from his chair yelling, "What the fuck? How could you just fucking let him go?"

"Kurosaki!" At the sharp tone of voice from the front of the classroom, Ichigo turned to face the angry teacher. "Such language will not be tolerated in my classroom. You'll have plenty of time to clean up your mouth in detention. See you after school."

With a sigh and a growl of anger, Ichigo sat back down, pretending to concentrate on the lecture. He was positive that Grimmjow would be fine. Aizen may be a bastard, but there's no way he would kill such a talented member of his army.

()()()()

Once again, Grimmjow found himself sitting in a chair in the throne room of Las Noches. However, this time he wasn't dragged there by that albino freak Ulquiorra. Fingers drummed impatiently on a chair arm, a leg bounced in irritation, and fingers twirled a lock of hair. His face portrayed the epitome of boredom.

Finally, the pompous and over glorified ex-shinigami made his appearance. He strode arrogantly past Grimmjow, taking his seat in the ridiculously huge throne that stood in the center of the dark gray room. Cupping his chin in his hand, he flipped several tendrils of brown hair and locked rich chocolate eyes onto the Sixth Espada.

"What have you been doing, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, smooth baritone echoing throughout the empty room.

"What you permitted me to, Aizen-sama," Grimmjow said, voice laced with faux respect.

"Oh? I don't remember permitting you to prance around the World of the Living in a Gigai with Soul Reapers. I only remember allowing you to stake a claim on the Ryoka boy."

"Ichigo is more than just some Ryoka," Grimmjow spat without thinking.

Aizen's reitsu flared. "Talking out of turn is disrespectful, Grimmjow."

"Tch, can you just tell me what my punishment is? I've got things to do."

'Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you," Aizen's voice dripped with reassurance. "But since you plan on traipsing around with these vermin Soul Reapers, I'm going to send someone along with you. Just to make sure you don't do something stupid like defect."

Electric blues widened a bit in surprise. "Who?" He demanded, mind immediately running over the list of idiotic Espada that Aizen favored.

With a snap of his fingers, he said "Gin, send him in."

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." Gin said, opening the heavy gray doors of the throne room.

"Oh, fuck. Anyone but him," Grimmjow said under his breath.

"What was that, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

"Nothing, Aizen-_sama_." Grimmjow mumbled. Blue pools narrowed, locking onto the hooded figure striding toward him.

()()()

Ichigo's head was placed on his arms, slumping over his desk. He was fighting sleep. Detention was so boring, and it seemed he got it every time he decided to grace Karakura High with his presence.

Just as he was about to slip into the warm embrace of sleep, a familiar purr reached his ears. "Whatcha doin', Ichi-brat?"

Ichigo bolted upright. "Grimmjow!" He cried, smiling and throwing his arms around the Espada. This man was the only one who could bring out such uncharacteristic reactions. "What happened? What did Aizen say? What did he do?"

Grimmjow silenced the continuous flow of questions with a quick press of his lips against the orange haired teen's. "Calm down, Ichi. Everything is fine. He just made me bring along a babysitter."

"What are you talking about?" Orange brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Ichi-pet. It's been awhile."

Ichigo's brown orbs widened and he turned to face the open window where an abnormally tall, dark haired, eye patch wearing, gray eyed Espada with an astonishingly white smile stood. "N-Noitora. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came on orders from Aizen," Nnoitora said. "I'm glad, too." A perverted grin stretched across the man's lips.

"Back off, Nnoitora. He's _mine._" Grimmjow hissed, launching into a fighting stance.

Ichigo placed a calming hand on the angered Espada's shoulder. "It's fine, Grimm. He won't do anything."

"Pet's right. I'll behave. Until I get permission." Nnoitora said, visible gray eye roaming the teen's body.

"So, can we go?" Grimmjow asked, anger dissipating, replaced with pure boredom.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, the urge to sleep disappearing with the return of his blue haired lover.

()()()

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nnoitora arrived at the Kurosaki home, Ichigo receiving a welcome home kick from Isshin while Nnoitora and Grimmjow slipped into the Gigais that Ichigo had insisted they pick up from Urahara's shop. Once Ichigo deflected several kicks and punches from his idiotic father, the three males headed to his bedroom.

Ichigo had every intention of cuddling up to Grimmjow and taking a nap. He didn't give two fucks what Nnoitora did during his naptime. His plans were crushed when he opened his door and discovered Rukia, Toshiro and Karin sitting in a circle on his floor.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow as chocolate brown eyes surveyed the scene.

Rukia smirked. Karin motioned for the trio to join the circle.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Toshiro asked, turquoise eyes narrowing at the black haired Espada.

"He's my babysitter." Grimmjow explained. "Aizen thinks I'll defect, so this is his way of preventing that."

"I don't give a fuck what you do, Jaegerjaquez," Nnoitora said.

"Whatever," Toshiro dismissed. "As long as I don't have to kill him. I'm really not in the mood."

The trio sat. Ichigo sat next to Rukia, pulling Grimmjow next to him. Nnoitora was placed between Rukia and Karin.

"So, what's this all about?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow and Rukia shared a knowing look as Rukia pulled a bag from her pocket. "Let's blaze up!" She said in a sing song voice.

()()()

To Be Continued.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

What the Daylight Holds

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. If I knew fluent Spanish, Grimmjow would constantly flirt with Ichigo in that language, but alas, high school Spanish taught me nothing. And in case you're wondering, I do not own Bleach. _

**Dedicated to Sly, the sunshine that chases my gloom away. **

Chapter Two

"No." The firmness with which this was stated rang through the room. Ichigo crossed his arms, the scowl on his face deepening.

"Oh, don't be such a kill joy, Ichigo." Rukia pleaded.

"I'm not doing it." Those brown eyes hardened with resolve.

"What aren't you doing, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she entered the room and planted herself in Rukia's lap, earning a dazzling smile from the raven haired girl.

"Ask Rukia," was the only answer Ichigo gave the chestnut haired girl.

"C'mon, Ichi-brat-." Grimmjow began to purr.

"That voice won't work, Grimm." Ichigo said getting up from the floor and walking out of the room.

Rukia released an exasperated sigh. "Go talk to him, would you Grimmjow?"

A small smile graced the Espada's lips. "Don't worry, I'll convince him." With that, he followed the orange haired teen into the hallway.

()()()()

Grimmjow pressed Ichigo against the cool wall. The orange haired boy had gotten exactly three steps from his bedroom door when the blue haired male grabbed his wrist and slung him against the hard surface.

"The fuck are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo spat.

"Trying to persuade you." The man murmured against Ichigo's pulse.

Whatever comeback the boy had was washed from his mind as a hot tongue began to lap at the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Dammit," Ichigo inhaled deeply. "That's not gonna work." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Grimmjow snorted, smirk evident in his voice as he said, "Oh really? Your knees are shaking, brat."

It was true. Whenever Grimmjow attacked his neck, Ichigo always turned to putty.

"That doesn't matter! I'm still not doing it!" Ichigo's voice rose an octave in pitch.

"Don't be so defensive, Ichi," Grimmjow purred as fingers twisted orange locks. The youth bit back a deep moan.

Grimmjow released the patch of skin he had been sucking, which now bore a dark red mark, and captured the boy's pouty lips in a kiss. The hand that had been entangled in orange tendrils began to drag fingernails down a toned chest. The destination of said digits happened to be Ichigo's belt buckle.

Once rough lips fused with his, everything else in Ichigo's mind disappeared. The only thing he knew was that he had to kiss back. He needed it. So, when Grimmjow undid his pants, freeing his half-erect member, Ichigo did nothing but draw the Espada's tongue deeper into his mouth.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. It seemed his brat had finally taken his advice and stopped wearing underwear. He must've gotten tired of constantly having to replace them when Grimmjow ripped them off. Electric blues darkened with lust as skilled fingers wrapped around the younger male's member.

Slowly, Grimmjow's nimble fingers began to pump Ichigo's member, quickly bringing it to fully erect status. Once Ichigo's cock began to weep, the pace of the strokes changed to slow, tantalizing ones. When the Espada wanted something, he was more than capable of delivering dazing pleasure ever so slowly.

Small whimpers that were beyond his control began to escape Ichigo's lips. This only caused Grimmjow's smirk to widen as his sly tongue continued to plunder the boy's mouth. His erection strained against the constricting material of his tight jeans, but he would ignore it, at least until he got what he wanted.

"Grimm, please, I need _more_," Ichigo's voice was hoarse with pleasure. It sent a shiver of excitement down the Espada's spine.

"I'll gladly give you what you need, Ichi-brat, but you know what I want in return." His voice was laced with that irresistible purr. Electric blues met chocolate browns, and Grimmjow smiled as the resolve melted.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ichigo said before Grimmjow captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo so that the boy's legs wrapped around his waist. Needing no preparation, he undid his pants, freeing his engorged cock and began that first slow thrust into his berry.

"Mmm, yes," Ichigo moaned as he felt the Espada slide fully into him. He dug fingernails into the man's shoulder as that second thrust connected with his prostate.

"Does that feel good, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo found it annoying that the bastard could still be so cocky when he was feeling such intense pleasure.

"You know damn well that it does, Grimmjow." Ichigo had meant for it to sound pissy, but instead the words were laced into a moan and his back arched as an orgasm raced through him.

Grimmjow's thrusts became sharper. He was ready to slip into the abyss of pleasure, but he wanted Ichigo to be the first one to go. The hand that wasn't bracing the wall wrapped around Ichigo's member, delivering fast jerks.

Ichigo gasped "Grimmjow," as the blue haired male began to trace the shaft of his member with those experienced fingers. It all felt too good, the pleasure was too much, and to make things worse, Grimmjow had latched onto his pulse again. With yet another deep moan, Ichigo spilled his seed onto the Sixth Espada's hand.

Grimmjow was quick to follow the Shinigami's actions. With a shout of "Ichigo," Grimmjow spilled his seed into the young boy and tumbled into the world of white.

Ichigo tried to regain his breath as Grimmjow pulled out of him. He felt the hot cum seep from his tight entrance and down his thigh. He looked up to see electric blues tracing the fluid's path.

"Come on, brat," Grimmjow said as he resituated his clothes and watched his lover do the same. "You know Rukia hates waiting."

As if on cue, the raven haired girl's head poked out of the bedroom door. "Did you manage to persuade him?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep, he'll do it." The blue haired male confirmed.

Rukia's silver blues danced.

()()()()

Ichigo and Grimmjow entered the room five minutes after Rukia had come to check on them. The pair plopped down between Rukia, who had Orihime in her lap, and Karin, whose head was resting on Toshiro's shoulder. Nnoitora sat silently on the other side of Rukia, visible gray eye surveying the couples.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Karin asked. She looked incredibly bored.

"I don't think you should be here for this, Karin." Ichigo's tone was that of the "big brother" voice.

"Oh come on, Ichigo, everyone's doing it," was Karin's retort.

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" Ichigo questioned.

Karin snorted.

"Can we not have this argument? Just let her try it." Rukia begged.

"Keh, fine." Really Ichigo _had_ to develop an immunity to Rukia's eyes.

"Do you know how to do this, Grimm?" Rukia turned sparkling blues onto the Espada as she handed him the coveted bag from earlier along with a stack of small papers.

"Yeah," Grimmjow said, taking the objects from her. Ichigo let out a shocked gasp.

"How-?" He began.

"You pick up a lot when you spend the day with Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo sighed. "Of course."

The orange haired youth watched as Grimmjow's skilled fingers began to roll the green herbs into the paper. This, like most things about his blue haired lover, fascinated him.

"Alright, here," Grimmjow said, handing the joint over to Rukia who whipped out her Chappy lighter and lit it.

"Alright, it goes puff, puff, give, and if you mess up the rotation-" Rukia began.

"We'll cut you?" Orihime asked.

"I don't think we'll go quite that far, Hime," Rukia said. "But I will get pissy."

"And you won't like her when she's pissy," Orihime warned.

()()()

The more experienced members of the couplings- Rukia, Grimmjow and, surprisingly, Toshiro- were the first ones to take a puff of the herbs deciding that a shotgun would be the best way for Orihime, Ichigo and Karin to experience their first hit.

Rukia inhaled deeply, releasing the smoke into Orihime's willing mouth. Really, there was no need for this since Orihime had just as much experience with the drug as her raven haired lover, but it was an excuse for an electrifying kiss afterwards.

Grimmjow was next to inhale, exhaling the puff of smoke into the open mouth of his orange haired lover, who gave a violent cough as he exhaled. His efforts earned him a congratulatory kiss from the blue haired male.

Toshiro's long drawl from the joint and lingering kiss as he exhaled the smoke past Karin's waiting lips earned a look of affection from everyone in the room, excluding Nnoitora.

When the joint was passed to Nnoitora, the tall Espada simply took a few puffs and stated "I've had better," through the puff of smoke that escaped his mouth.

"So," Rukia began. "Obviously Orihime, Grimmjow and I started this little habit with Kisuke." A slender polished nail pointed at Nnoitora and Toshiro. "But how did you two get started?"

Nnoitora smirked. "How else do you think Ichimaru spends his time? And why do you think Ulquiorra is always so damn dull?"

The snicker that went through the room grew into full laughter. "What about you Toshiro?" Rukia pressed.

The turquoise eyed Captain drew in a huge breath, preparing for a long story. A hand swept through white locks as he said, "It all began back when I first attained the position of Captain. You see, I quickly realized that when we aren't in the midst of a war or something equally exciting, being a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is boring. So-."

"You took a trip to the World of the Living for a change of scenery." Karin finished.

"Yes. While there, I met these members of a band. They liked my style and asked me to join them." Turquoise orbs seemed distant. Toshiro had slipped into his memories.

Karin's brown eyes were curious. "What was this band called?"

"We were known as Bakaru: Candy for the Soul," he said with a fond smile.

"And you smoked a lot of pot?" Orihime blurted.

"Tactful," Nnoitora murmured under his breath.

"It was our muse." Toshiro confirmed with a nod.

"Why did you break up?" Rukia asked, slim brow rose in curiosity.

"We lost our poetic ethic," the white haired male said.

"In other words, the weed ran out and you couldn't write any more." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Basically, but my explanation sounded better."

()()()

Rukia's eyes danced with amusement and pride as she watched Ichigo take a drawl from the joint. "My little Berry is growing up!" She gushed.

Ichigo glared at his raven haired best friend. "Shut the hell up, Rukia."

"Don't you love the situations we thrust Ichigo into, Grimm?" Rukia's silver blues were aimed at the Espada.

"Honestly, Rukia, I just like the situations where I thrust into the berry." Electric blues filled with amusement and a perverted smirk tugged at his lips.

Ichigo glared as a crimson blush spread across his cheekbones.

()()()

They finished off the weed, all feeling buzzed and giddy.

Ichigo got up from his position in Grimmjow's lap, walking over to the nightstand.

"What are you doing, brat?" Grimmjow questioned.

'We might as well have some of this," Ichigo said producing a bottle of green apple vodka. "Courtesy of Renji."

Rukia gasped. "How did you get him to get you that? I've been begging for some for months!"

"Tch, you'd be surprised what the redheaded pineapple does when Ichigo bats a lash," Grimmjow said.

As Ichigo made his way back to his lover, bottle of vodka in hand, he felt a sharp slap to his sensitive ass.

"What the fuck, Jiruga?" Grimmjow growled, electric blues growing murderous.

"What did you expect me to do? When I see something I want, I go for it." Nnoitora said, perverted smirk playing with his lips.

Grimmjow growled even louder, ready to dump the Gigai and smear Nnoitora into a stain in Ichigo's hardwood floor.

Ichigo placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder. "Calm down, Grimm," he soothed placing a gentle kiss to the man's lips. Grimmjow melted at the contact, anger momentarily forgotten. "I think I know someone who Nnoitora will like much better than me." Ichigo's brown eyes shone with excitement.

"I highly doubt there's anyone that can compete with your beauty, pet." Nnoitora's voice dripped with sugar and seduction.

"We'll see about that," Ichigo said. He dropped down on the floor beside Grimmjow, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"Just shut up and watch," Grimmjow shushed all further questions. He knew what his brat was about to do. He had been with Ichigo when the technique was perfected.

With an intake of breath, Ichigo summoned all of his twisted Spiritual Pressure. It enveloped him then widened until it covered the whole room.

"Just come with me dammit!" He pleaded.

The Spiritual Pressure began to congeal in one spot, vaguely taking on the shape of a human.

"Jus' what was so damn important, King?"

Nnoitora's visible eye widened and a lecherous grin spread across his face. "Holy shit! It's an albino berry!" The Fifth Espada had the look of a kid who just got everything he wanted for Christmas.

"Nnoitora," Ichigo began, casting brown eyes around the room at the confused expressions. "Uh, and I guess everyone else as well- meet Hichigo Shirosaki. My inner Hollow."

Shocked gasps filled the room.

()()()

**To Be Continued.**

_**AN:**__ I swear, I will never withhold an update this long again. College swooped in and I got a little sidetracked, but I'm back, so don't fret. _


End file.
